$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{4} & {3}+{4} \\ {2}+{-2} & {1}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{7} & {7} \\ {0} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$